Doof battles all (cartoons)
This (sort of) Long story will feature all fictional people battling Doof. None will die, and it will either be a tie or a a win for doof. Story Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorperated! Doof:Haha! Perry the Platypus, Welcome. My Scheme today is to announce the fact that I will DESTROY ALL OTHER DIMENSIONS! Perry:Gryururururururu. Doof:Oh well, there they go. (push) Disapearances all over Konoha Naruto:(watching TV) What? This guy named Doof wants to destroy all other dimenti-(dissapers) Bellwood Ben:(says the exact same thing and dissaperse) Justin Bieber's concert Justin:baby, baby, baby oh!(puff) Krusty Krab Spongebob:Oh, Krusty Krab, oh Krusty Krab, oh how I love you Krusty (puff) Planet Namek Goku:Kamekame-(puff) Sinnoh region Ash:Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!(puff) Tom & Jerry's house Tom's owner:Stop making a big mess!(puff)Hey, where did you go? World 1 Mario:Level clear! (puff) Fish Mall Milo:What are we doing in the mall again?(puff) A lot more puffs MAD announcer:This episode of MAD was transported to another universe. The people end up When the last U-Glee (MAD) person came Wisper119(Tower Prep):We are in an unknown room﻿.(a.k.a. Random chamber) Doof(over hologram) -And DESTROY ALL OTHER DEMENTIONS! Everybody:Who's that? One of the Navi(Avatar):he destroyed all other dementions! All:Get him! Wisper:It's just a hologram. A Highbreed(Ben10):Luckly we have a broken universal transporter. All:USE IT! Mario:Do you want to fight a guy who powers up with mushroom, fishes, fictional creatures, a sponge, a guy who can turn in to a million different aliens, Justen Bieber, trains and a 9-tailed fox or just take as to a random land in this dimention? Jimmy(from Jimmy Neutron):Brainblast! All:What? Jimmy:We will go on riot mode, teleport to this "Doof's" house and break him down to his smallest molecules! All:Yeah! Highbreed:Let's go! Outside Doof's house All:Let's get him! Doof:Did you hear that? -At the battle field- Numbuh 1(KND):Ben, Go ultimate Echo-Echo and insert JB CDs into your sonic disks. Naruto, make shadow clones and make 50 wind shurikens. Glee people, cheerlead. Spongebob, make 100 Giant Volcanic Krabby Patties on fire. And all the Navi, back row. You three, form Sym-bionic titan. Astro, get ready to plow through the enemy. Wishper 119, hack computers in there. GFS (girlz fav singers), stand on that mobile stage﻿. And all else, grab your stongest weapons and use your strongest attacks. And Jisu, what are you doing on stage! Jisu:I have the highest male voice ever Numbuh 1:Good enough. Grim, make sure that all are revived when killed. Grim:Got it. All:Let's Go! Doof:I don't like the sound of that. Perry:Gryururururururu. Doof:Good thinking! -After a while- Doof:Attention everyone, all dimensions are restored. Please get into this dark chamber that says "Lava Chamber" so we can teleport you home. All:We don't beleve you! Doof:I was working hard just to be good for once, and... and you reject it! Just see for yourselves in there!. All:Okay. A standard KND hamster checks. He returns perfectly well. All:We believe you! -They went in- Doof:Thank goodness they're gone. The end Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Articles under construction